


On the Edge

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: What if Steven had actually stumbled across Ash in Alola after the Kalos Crisis?Told from Ash's POV
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 248





	On the Edge

Sighing, I curled my arms tighter around my starter, dangling my legs over the edge of the cliff. Why did I have to be up before the sun? I gave a small grumble, using one hand to rub at my eyes. Pikachu seemed to notice my mood, and huddled closer to me, his fluffy fur bristling in the cool breeze.

“I would say ‘don’t worry’, but that won’t help, huh?” I mumbled, with Pikachu giving me a glare I knew better than the back of my hand. I’ve almost always worn fingerless gloves before, but now? Things really have changed. I felt a faint flicker of worry in the back of my mind. Huh, Greninja is so sweet. All of my pokemon are. I don’t deserve them.

I held the rim of my cap and lowered it until the only thing I could see is Pikachu’s ears slowly twitching. He must feel as tired as I am. And whose fault is that?

I took off my cap, putting it over Pikachu’s head. Pikachu responded by curling his tail around himself, eyes fluttering. Three, two, one. He’s asleep again. I can feel the ghost of a smile upon my lips as I ran a hand over Pikachu’s back.

Until… I inexplicably felt a presence moving towards me. Stiffening, I glanced down at the cliff. All of my other pokemon were safe at home, and I could cushion Pikachu if I had to jump. He’ll survive, right? The presence stopped a few meters away… or, around 10 feet, as they say in Unova and Alola, I guess. I felt a bead of sweat drip onto my cap.

“Ash, is that you?”

Oh, I know that voice. My shoulders loosened when I glanced behind me. Steven Stone was staring at me, frozen in place. “Hi! Long-time no see, Steven!” I greeted, grin plastered on my face like second nature. This is not the time to break down in tears simply because of some event in the past. “How are you?”

“I’m doing great. How about-”

“I’m fine!” Too anxious, Ash, you’re way too anxious. I gulped, forcing myself to relax, slightly wincing as Greninja gave off an aura of worry. “So… how’s it going?” Steven didn’t answer. I felt the tension meter increase as Steven took a step towards me. Another step. Yet another step. I gulped as he glanced over the cliff at the landscape, not looking at me. The sun poked its head over the horizon, the light piercing at my eyes.

“I… didn’t expect you to be a morning person.”

I felt the bitter laugh rising from within but shoved it down as I shifted my cap over Pikachu’s eyes. “Oh, I’m not.” Steven stared at me, obviously at my eyebags and dead eyes. “... Don’t ask, please.”

Steven stayed silent as he sat down next to me, legs curled to his chest as he flicked at his suit. Oh. I brought up my legs from over the cliff and sat cross-legged, sleeping Pikachu in my lap. I don’t go looking for trouble, after all. Definitely not. I took one glance at Steven and started twisting at my Z-ring.

“What’s that?”

I instinctively glanced down at my wrist. “Uh, a Z-ring. I got it on my first day here from-” Tapu Koko. The battles. The shattered fence. The cliff. The blood pumping through my veins and pounding at my ears as I leaped over the edge to hug that ball of fur one last time. How many times has it been? Didn’t I- Lumiose Tower. Kalos. Kalos. Kalos. No no no- Greninja! I’m sorry-

“Ash, are you ok?” Steven asked, hand hovering above my knee as he stared into my eyes. No no no, Lysandre, where is he? Is he going to torture my pokemon again? Is he going to take over the world again? Is he going to- “Ash!” Steven stood up, put both of his hands on my shoulders, and dragged me away from the edge of the cliff. Pikachu startled awake, softly cooing at me. “Ash, please tell me if you’re alright. It’s totally fine if you say no.”

I felt utterly done with the day and the sun just began to make its ascend. Just marvelous. I stared away from Steven’s piercing blue eyes and muttered the usual, “I’m fine.” Pikachu’s ears twitched as he patted at my chest, my cap lightly fluttering in the wind on Pikachu’s head.

Steven sighed, dropping one knee and whispering, “...You are not doing fine.”

I felt tears pricking at the edge of my eyes and stared up at the orange sky. A faint sense of panic made its way through my mind, causing me to gulp and force a grin onto my face. Look what you’ve done, Ash. You’ve made everyone worry. You’re such a failure. “As I was saying, I got this Z-ring from Tapu Koko, and I could do Z-moves with it!” Pikachu’s tail twitched as he pawed at my cap.

“Isn’t Tapu Koko”--I felt my stomach churn--“… a legendary here?” Squishy. Zygarde. Red beams of pain. The world in chaos-

I felt my grin crack and crumble under Steven’s stare, shoving the past aside as I stroked Pikachu’s ears. “Yeah… But! Z-moves are so cool! It really reminds me of mega evolution, and-” Greninja. Kalos. Why does it always come back to Kalos?! A big fat stupid teardrop ran down my face. I bowed my head and unwillingly gave a small whimper, before bursting out in a loud laugh. Greninja sent waves of worry and comfort through our bond while Pikachu patted at my chest.

“Ash?”

“I’m sorry. You probably have better things to do-”

“Ash!” I flinched. Like a weak, worthless- “You deserve better than this.” My mind blue-screened. What? Did I hear that right? Do I need to get my ears checked out as well? “Ash, please. You’re not someone who normally stays in one place, are you?” Steven asked. Ahaha I guess not. My panic meter started rising.

I peeked up at Steven, watching him brush at his suit. “Alola is a vacation-”

“It clearly doesn’t look like it.” My panic meter began overfilling, and Pikachu hopped down onto the ground, cap tilted to the side.

Taking a deep breath, I shuffled back from Steven. “Ok, sure, Greninja and I are still connected and I’m more drained yet sleepless than before, but-”

“That’s not reassuring...” Steven twisted at the rings on his fingers.

I snapped. Towering over Steven, I hissed, “Oh, really. Really?! Stop pretending you care! You’re the Hoenn Champion! You don’t want to associate yourself with me. You don’t have the time to!” I ignored Pikachu as he tried to reason with me, taking a step back. “And honestly, who am I to complain?” Another step back. “There is literally no reason for you to do this!” Another. “Is it funny, to trick me into thinking you or anyone actually cares about someone as utterly useless and naive and careless-” Pikachu gave a sharp cry, tossing off my cap and running towards me.

My foot slipped, and I felt my body tipping backward. Oh, how pathetic. This is how you’re gonna die, and you’re not even trying to save yourself. What about your pokemon? What about mom? What about your alolan family? Maybe they don’t care for you either and would rather you be gone from their lives already.

…

…

I snapped my eyes open as Steven pulled me from the edge, Pikachu clinging to my feet to keep me upright. We stared at each other for a full ten seconds. I cringed as Greninja panicked, frantically asking whether I’m alright.

“...Ahaha, whoops! That was interesting, I owe you one.” I tried to pull my arms away from Steven’s grip, but he didn’t budge. “Um, you can let go now?” He didn’t.

“Walk with me.” My mind was blank as Steven led me down the cliff, both of us silent for a few minutes. Pikachu grabbed my cap in his mouth, trotting by my feet. “... I know I’m not as close to you as the other two Eastern region champions, but please don’t get me wrong when I say I care about you. I’m not pretending. I’m not playing a joke on you.” He slightly chuckled, blinking rapidly. “So I’m the Hoenn Champion, why does that have to do with anything? If anything, you’re the one who helped saved my region from Team Magma and Aqua! I can’t thank you enough for-”

“You know about that?”

“Lance told me. He was quite worried for you, even if he didn’t say so. And I know Cynthia and Diantha both feel the same way! I’m sure lots of people and pokemon alike care about your well-being!” Pikachu stood up on his two legs, cap in his arms as he gave a chirp, climbing up to my shoulder and nuzzling my cheek. Greninja also comforted me through my bond, causing me to realize just who I was with.

“... Do you know about what I went through in Kalos as well?” I flatly asked. Judging by how Steven stiffened, I hit the nail right on the head. Just great. “So Alain did tell you.” I shrugged, taking back my cap from Pikachu. So Lysandre captured me and tried to mind control me. Big deal, right? Just aches and pains and sleepless nights for days on end. Surely other people have it worse-

“Ash...” Pikachu also gave a sad coo as I froze, covering my mouth with my cap.

“Did I say that out loud?”

Steven stopped walking, eyes misty. “Anyone who was at the Crisis would have a hard time moving on, and no one expects you to-”

“I expected myself to move on by now.” Steven was silent, probably in agreement. Pikachu seemed to sense my discomfort and demanded to be scooped up. I really don’t deserve any of them. Tossing my cap up and down, I glanced over the trail while picking Pikachu up, who used his tail to pat at my arms. “Yeah, it wasn’t really unusual for me. It’s not the first time I’ve almost died either.”

Steven gave a surprised laugh, before biting his lip and shaking his head. “You’re so...” Reckless? Arrogant? “Selfless.” I dropped my cap onto the ground, and Pikachu hopped down next to it.

“What.”

“Look, you never gave up, even when the odds were against you.” Steven faced me, taking both my hands in his. “You’re so mature, I forget you’re just a kid.” I stared up at Steven, eyes wide as he used a hand to wipe at his eyes. “Ugh I’m so not used to losing my cool, I’m sorry. You know I don’t usually-”

“I… I don’t?” There was a moment of silence. Steven let go of my hand, opening his arms. I raised an eyebrow. “Yes?” Pikachu gave a small chirp, patting my leg with his tail and holding onto my cap as Greninja nudged me forward.

“Do you want a hug?” I paused, unsure of what to do. “Can I hug you?” I hesitantly nodded, and Steven walked closer to me, cradling my head and slightly ruffling my hair. “We’re here for you, Ash.” The sun shone behind us, causing warmth to envelop my body. Greninja and Pikachu both comforted me, making me tear up once again. “You’re not weak if you ask for help.”

“... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But I shouldn’t be feeling this way.” I felt my breath waver. “I’ve got nice clothes, I’m not poor, I eat every day, I’ve got friends from all over the region that probably doesn’t want me to die-”

“We don’t.” Pikachu hopped onto Steven’s shoulder, cap dangling from his mouth.

“...So why am I still feeling this way?”

Steven’s hands were trembling against my hair as he took a sharp breath. “Because it doesn’t matter your situation in life. Your feelings are valid no matter what.” Squeaking in agreement, Pikachu wore my cap and nuzzled at my cheeks as I shook my head. “No, please listen, it doesn’t matter if someone else has it worse. You still deserve love and attention to heal from the past, simply because it hurts YOU.”

I felt my tears soak into Steven’s suit as I shut my eyes, voice hoarse as I muttered, “Thank you.”

“Thank you for being alive.”


End file.
